


Not Going Anywhere

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post Bad Wolf Bay, the Doctor and Rose's first conversation after Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: “I am the Doctor, Rose, but I’m also a new man. One that is not afraid to say it and will spend his life proving it.”





	Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aneclipsedhabitue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/gifts).



> Written for doctorroseprompts on tumblr and their Tentoo's day celebration and aneclipsedhabitue who requested: That for the longest time The Doctor felt he never deserved any happiness. After the Time War and constantly pushing people away, he felt he deserved his misery Until Bad Wolf Bay (x2) in which Rose Tyler became his redemption.

Rose Tyler met the new Doctor’s eyes. She felt numb, her emotions running amok as he squeezed her hand. Now might not be the best time to talk, but she had to say _something_. She couldn’t do this again. To get this chance and have it turn to dust, it would devastate her. She turned to her mum. “Can you give us a moment?”

Her mum nodded and walked a good distance away. 

“How long?” she asked the Doctor, as she pulled her hand from his. 

His left eyebrow arched. “Before what?”

“Before you run.” She wrapped her arms around herself as the Norwegian chill seeped in. “Just as he did. Not even 24 hours ago he was running towards me, and now he’s run _from_ me. And you’re _him_. You both said it. I can’t keep doing this, Doctor.” She wiped hastily at a tear that leaked from her eyes. 

“No, Rose! I am the Doctor, but I’m also a new man. One that is not afraid to say it and will spend his life proving it.” 

The Doctor’s eyes took on a tender look. “I was so excited to see you. I held you at arm’s length for two years and there wasn’t a day after Canary Wharf that I didn’t live in regret. I held back out of fear of losing you and I lost you anyway. Those words shouldn’t have waited until goodbye because I thought them every day. I was just too much of a coward and I didn’t believe I deserved such happiness. Not after everything I’ve done. But I’m not now.”

Rose sniffled. “You sure about that? Because doors, carpets, living in a house. Terrifying, you said. What happens when the TARDIS is grown and you can leave? I won’t trap you. Not like he did.”

The Doctor shook his head. “I might have been a bit dramatic. But Rose he didn’t trap me here. I said I could spend my life with you if you want, and I still mean that, but know it’s what I want too. More than want and I always have. I only decried domestics because I didn’t believe I could have anything permanent. Your life would’ve been so fleeting and that terrified me. But now mine is the same. I can experience that with you and it’ll be the greatest adventure of them all.”

He reached out his had for hers, and she allowed him to take it once gain. “You’re my redemption Rose. The universe has never been kind to me, yet by some miracle, I get this chance with you. I’m not going anywhere, TARDIS or otherwise. Not until and unless you tell me to, but I hope you never do.”

Rose took a deep breath. Long days were ahead, she knew that. They’d never lived like this before, never faced a normal life together. They’d also never just directly talked like that and he’d done it without batting an eye. She had to admit she liked that change, over so many things unsaid. 

She tucked her tongue in her teeth as she squeezed his hand. “Then I guess you’re stuck with me.” 

The Doctor grinned. “Ah, Rose Tyler. That doesn’t sound bad at all. In fact, it sounds _fantastic_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrical inspiration and title from [Keren Ann~Not Going Anywhere](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRVSfdS8VLY).


End file.
